From Hello
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: A late night in the crime lab for Danny and Lindsay, a CD Player and nobody else around. Song Fic


**DISCLAIMER; Nope. Still don't have anything to do with CSI, its affiliates, or the characters/actors. This is just another fiction of mine. :o)**

**From Hello**

"Montana, you still here?" Danny's voice was nearly drowned out by the volume on Lindsay's CD player.

Turning, Lindsay couldn't help the shy smile that crept onto her features at the sight of her partner standing in the doorway, his jacket over one shoulder.

"Yeah," she stated, just finishing up."

Carefully, Lindsay placed the blood smear beneath the microscope and peered through the eyepieces. Danny took the time to gaze at her profile while she worked, something he'd found himself doing more and more lately. He was starting to fall for the young CSI, and he knew he was powerless to stop himself. Nor did he really want to.

"So are you going to stare at me all night?" Lindsay's voice broke into his thoughts, causing Danny to start guiltily.

Quickly, he reached for the radio, turning the volume to a more comfortable level.

"Nah, I was just listening to the song," he lied.

Actually, he'd been so caught up in studying his partner, he'd totally blocked out the mournful country song. He never did like country; Danny preferred the hard guitar riffs of rock to the twangy steel guitar of country. Lindsay raised an eyebrow. She saw right through his excuse and he knew it.

"Yeah right," she said.

"I'll bet you don't even two-step." She said playfully, and Danny shook his head.

"Just don't go for it, that's all." He hedged, not wanting to admit that he two-stepped about as well as a giraffe danced ballet.

The song changed, and Lindsay walked across the lab toward Danny.

"C'mon, I'll teach you," she challenged, and Danny gazed at her for another moment.

"I dan't do country music," he said, by way of declining.

Before Danny could blink, Lindsay had taken his jacket from him and tossed it onto an empty chair, and grasped his left hand in hers. Her expression was playful as she looked up into his eyes.

"Okay, put your right arm around my waist, and then follow my lead," she instructed, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asked, and Lindsay nodded.

"Are you scared?" she taunted, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Who, me?" he asked, and shook his head.

"Nope, let's get on with it," he challenged, his accent sending chills up Lindsay's spine.

In less than a minute, Danny had the steps down and had taken over the leading. He liked this slow-dance business. Lindsay's body was close to his; her head snuggled against his shoulder. She seemed to float in his arms, as if soaring on the music coming from the radio's speakers. Danny couldn't help himself as he tightened his arm around her waist. If a slow dance around the crime lab gave him the opportunity to hold her in his arms for a while, then he'd dance until sun-up. He didn't want the song to end; he wished it would go on forever.

Danny had vowed to himself not to get involved in a serious relationship for a while after his last girlfriend had left him burned and cold. Hell, it wasn't his fault his schedule required him to be away from home at night. If Sabrina couldn't understand that, then they were better off apart. Plus, finding out she was giving more than a platonic rub-down to her massage-therapy clients hadn't done anything for their relationship either. Yes, Danny had promised himself to be a lot more careful about his choice of girlfriends in the future. But, somehow, being around Lindsay was causing him to re-think his approach. Maybe letting someone get close to him again wouldn't be too bad; especially if that someone was Lindsay.

"So, how am I doing, Montana?" Danny asked, pulling back a fraction to look down at her face.

Lindsay rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes sparkling up into his.

"You're a quick study," she replied.

"I'm impressed." Her smile was shy, almost hesitant as they swayed to the music together.

Danny couldn't take his eyes off of hers. Their gaze locked, and Lindsay saw the range of emotions cross her partner's face. She suddenly felt small and vulnerable in his arms, and wondered what he was thinking. His body felt solid and masculine, and his arms were strong around her back. At what point during the song he'd gone from holding her hand to wrapping both his arms completely around her, she didn't know, but Lindsay rather preferred being held close. But only by Danny.

"You know, I think I could get the hang of dancing like this," Danny said, and Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"Yeah;" he replied, adding;

"Because it gives me a chance to hold a nice looking girl in my arms," he finished.

Lindsay thought for a moment he was kidding around, but when she saw the serious expression on his face, she knew he wasn't joking at all. Suddenly, there was just she and Danny. No lab, no DNA, or deadlines, no crime or mayhem. Just she and her partner swaying slowly in time to the music. But the music had stopped; the CD had come to an end, and the only sounds were the cooler in the corner of the lab where the DNA samples were kept, and Danny's heartbeat thumping steadily in her ear.

"I think the song's over," Lindsay said, but her words were only a whisper.

Danny made no move to let go; instead he snuggled her closer to him, his gaze intense.

"So?" He asked, watching her face carefully for a reaction.  
He didn't want to be over-stepping his boundaries. Their relationship was still in the careful stages; he didn't want her to think he was pushing her too fast.

Lindsay moistened her lips, an unconscious gesture on her part, but still extremely evocative.

"So, I don't want it to be over yet." She finished in a rush; immediately wishing her mouth had a delete key.

What would Danny's reaction be? She wondered. Would he laugh at her; push her away and tell her she was being a hopeless romantic, or would he hold her in his embrace a few moments longer? She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Releasing his hold, Danny brought his hands up to Lindsay's face, cupping it gently and tilting it up toward his. Lindsay's arms fell from his shoulders to his waist as Danny's mouth brushed hers in a kiss so light, Lindsay was afraid she was dreaming. But she wasn't dreaming, and Danny deepened the kiss, moving his hands to tangle in her hair as he explored her mouth with his. Lindsay felt her heart spinning in her chest, and she returned his kisses eagerly, holding him as close as physics would allow. After what seemed an eternity, Danny pulled his mouth away and touched his forehead to hers.

"Thank you for the dance," he whispered softly before kissing her cheek.

"But I think I need to go outside and get some air. I'll be back in a little while."

With that, he turned and walked quickly out of the lab, leaving Lindsay breathless and deliriously happy. Danny had kissed her; and Lindsay knew that she would never hear that particular song again without thinking of him and the midnight dance they shared in the empty crime lab.

Walking over to the radio, she ejected the CD and reinserted it, skipping to the song she and Danny had danced to. She knew she'd probably wear that track out, but that wasn't a big deal; she'd just go buy a new one. The song started, and she began humming happily to herself.

_One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
You were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will  
Well you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello  
Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in  
But you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you wont let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello_

_Girl, I've loved you from hello_


End file.
